


Poolside

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Poe Dameron, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shore Leave, Top Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Finn and Poe are on a few days leave.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Poolside

Poe smiled as he discarded his towel and settled into the warm, shallow pool. He leaned back against the edge and looked up at the stars. They didn't get very many chances to take a break, but he certainly wasn't going to complain about a few days' stopover here. The city was known for its natural pools, most of them warm and open to the sky above. Poe had to spend a few of the credits he'd squirreled away to get a bit of private lodging with access to its own pool, but so far it had been well worth it.

Local legends imbued the pools with mystical powers, but no matter the forces behind it, he was looking forward to a well-earned rest.

"You look comfortable," said Finn, stepping out into the starlight. He hadn't even bothered with a towel.

Not for the first time, Poe admired his lover's body. He wore a few scars from his life as a soldier and he carried himself with an easy sense of his own strength. They'd been through enough by now that he'd gained more and more confidence in himself. He smiled at Poe. 

Poe smiled back. "Going to stand there with the stars in your hair or are you gonna join me?"

Finn rolled his eyes, as he usually did when Poe said something cheesy or romantic, but he stepped carefully into the pool, making a soft sound as he relaxed into the water.

"Yeah, it's nice, isn't it?" said Poe, putting an arm around Finn and drawing him closer.

Finn turned his head and kissed him.

Poe shivered as the warm breeze ruffled his hair. He let his hand go to Finn's hip, thumb stroking the crescent.

"Thought you wanted me to relax," said Finn against his lips.

"We are," said Poe, kissing him again.

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and tugged him into his lap. Poe wriggled his hips and settled, feeling Finn's interest against him.

"We've got a couple of days here, right?" asked Finn as he kissed along Poe's skin.

"Yeah," said Poe, eyes closing under Finn's gentle touch.

"Good, then we've got more time to enjoy the pool." Finn nudged him up. 

Poe pouted a bit but didn't complain as Finn took his hand and led him to the couch sitting just outside the door. Finn cupped his face and kissed him deeply, holding Poe like he was a fragile thing that might fly apart.

Well, Poe wasn't that delicate. He gave Finn a small shove to make him sit and then climbed into his lap again.

Finn laughed, squeezing Poe's bottom in his large hands. "Eager. You act like we don't get up to this on a regular basis.”

Poe groaned slightly and rested his head on Finn's shoulder. "Don't remind me of the last time the General muttered something about rabbits," he said.

Finn's brow wrinkled. 

Poe kissed him. "I'll explain later." He took Finn in hand and gave him a stroke.

Finn groaned, head dropping back. Poe knew how to play his lover's body, and he never tired of watching him. Water droplets danced across Finn’s broad chest, catching the starlight as he moved with Poe.

Poe kissed his throat, thrilling at what he had. Finn was unlike any other lover; he wouldn't trade this for anything in the universe.

Finn pressed a finger into him. Poe groaned softly at the stretch, looping his arms around Finn's neck. "Yeah. Want you."

"You always do," said Finn, smiling at him and giving Poe's cock a stroke in return.

"Can't blame me," said Poe, panting into Finn's shoulder as he added another finger and stroked him a little faster.

Finn made a noise of assent and took his fingers away. Poe shifted up and Finn helped guide him down again. Poe closed his eyes as he bore down, Finn filling him up until he was fully seated.

Poe opened his eyes again and kissed Finn as he started to move, bracing his hands on Finn's chest. He could feel Finn's heartbeat, knew that he was the reason it was beating out of time.

Finn held him securely as they started to move together, the dance no less wonderous for its familiarity.

Poe would never cease to be amazed by the grace and power in Finn. The way his body moved underneath and in him. He wished sometimes he had the words to tell Finn exactly what he meant to him, but whenever he tried, it never seemed to be enough.

But perhaps Finn heard them anyway. He cupped Poe's cheek and kissed him, hungry, certainly, but also with love, even if they didn't say such things aloud. Life was too precarious. Maybe when all the battles were won, maybe when they weren't risking their necks every other day, maybe then Poe could look Finn in the eyes and tell him exactly how he felt every time they touched. For now, these moments had to be enough.

"You're thinking," murmured Finn, holding Poe's waist and tilting them down onto the towel.

Poe shrugged and got settled. Finn braced himself over him and thrust hard, sending any other thoughts straight out of Poe's head.

Moaning softly, Poe gave himself over. Finn was always quiet when they made love, only revealing himself in his panting breath and stolen kisses.

Finn started to lose his rhythm, clearly at the brink. He leaned down and kissed Poe as he came, tangling his hands in Poe's hair.

Poe moaned softly as Finn broke the kiss, pulling out as he kissed down Poe's chest and stomach, finally reaching his cock. Poe came almost as soon as the wet heat of Finn's mouth wrapped around him.

Finn smirked as he swallowed his release. He wiped his mouth as he pulled off, gathering Poe into his arms again and somehow getting them back onto the sofa, tangled together.

Poe looked up at the stars again. He could feel Finn already drifting off by his side. and ran fingers through his hair. These were the moments when everything was truly right. When he knew exactly what he was fighting for.

Suddenly he heard his communicator go off. Finn was awake in a moment, helping him up even as Poe grumbled. He bent over for the towel and wrapped it around his waist, going inside.

"Yeah?" he said, answering. Finn started getting dressed

"Sorry to interrupt your leave, but we've got an urgent..." 

"Just send me the details," groused Poe. "We'll be ready to go in less than thirty minutes." He shut off the comm and reached for his own pants.

Finn leaned in to kiss him. "No rest for the wicked," muttered Poe. It had to be important or else they wouldn't have called. He glanced out towards the pool. Maybe they could come back here sometime. Or maybe the place would get wiped out in some battle or another. He hoped not.

Poe shook his head of the morose thoughts and gave Finn a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to astudyinfic for inspiration and theartstudentyouhate for reading along. You can find me mostly on twitter these days @merindab


End file.
